The present invention relates to a head gear light bracket. More particularly, the present invention relates to a helmet rigid flashlight bracket that is replaceably and securingly attachable to a portion of a brim of a helmet that is wearable by a user and replaceably and securingly receives a flashlight of a variety of different flashlights each of which has a handle portion and a light emitting portion that emits a light beam that points substantially at eye level in a forward direction of the user that includes a face plate, flashlight maintaining apparatus, a substantially C-shaped channel, and face plate clamping apparatus.
Lights have long been attached centrally to a front portion of mining helmets and other types of hard hats used for construction, maintenance, and other working conditions. Firefighter helmets and most other hats and caps, however, require discretionary attachment of lighter and more adjustable lights. Heat resistance and minute weight of special small lights with high lighting capacity are particularly significant to firefighters for placement on their helmets.
Numerous innovations for head gear light holders have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a helmet rigid flashlight bracket that is replaceably and securingly attachable to a portion of a brim of a helmet that is wearable by a user and replaceably and securingly receives a flashlight of a variety of different flashlights each of which has a handle portion and a light emitting portion that emits a light beam that points substantially at eye level in a forward direction of the user that includes a face plate, flashlight maintaining apparatus, a substantially C-shaped channel, and face plate clamping apparatus.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,221 to Scott et al. teaches an ornamental design for a flashlight clip of a helmet that is pivotally mounted to the side of the crown of a helmet using existing face shield holes and/or a rubber strap.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,187 to Herrick teaches a headlight holder that includes an outer generally convex shape that has a base member with an upper surface and a lower surface. The lower surface has a generally concave curvature so as to conform to at least a portion of the convex outer surface of the users helmet. An upper member has a pair of opposing support members that extend outwardly and upwardly in a lateral direction to the base member.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,494 to Harlan teaches a head gear light that includes a leaf-spring strap that is sized and shaped cylindrically to be wrapped circumferentially around a cylindrical outside periphery of a flashlight body. Opposite circumferential ends of the leaf-spring strap are extended perpendicularly to an axis of a cylindrical shape of the leaf-spring strap at circumferential positions between which a gap that has a select width is provided for drawing the opposite circumferential ends of the leaf-spring strap together in the gap to tighten a cylindrical inside periphery of the leaf-spring strap against an outside periphery of the flashlight body in a grasping relationship.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, is disclosed in a advertisement by Wehr Engineering, 8192 W. 700 N., Fairland, 46126 U.S.A., 800-457-4527, 317-835-7824, FAX 317-835-2992, as a HELMET LIGHT HOLSTER (TM) that is pivotally mounted to the side of the crown of a helmet using existing face shield holes and/or a rubber strap.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for head gear light holders have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.